


Obvious truth

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Flailing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara's bored to death during yet another important meeting and his mind wanders. Which isn't a good thing, is it ?





	Obvious truth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on Tumblr by a sweet anon !
> 
> Titles and summaries are hard ok ?

Konoha’s clan leaders meetings were the most boring things, to Madara. It happened once a month, for all of them to display their demands, to state how their clan felt around Konoha, if they felt integrated enough to the village and, of course, it had been Hashirama’s idea, one of his first, when he became Hokage and it had been only him and Madara at first, as their clans had been the only two in the village. But then, the village grew, bigger and bigger, more clans joining them, making them more powerful by the month.

Madara couldn’t believe this .. tradition, for a better word to describe it, continued for so long. It was Hashirama’s idea, for the Gods’ sake, it shouldn’t have worked but here he was, bored to death, sitting in his chair and watching the Hokage go on and on about the village’s politics and its current alliances with the other shinobi villages.

All these, Madara knew already. As the Hokage’s right arm, a role he had been named for years ago now, he had helped the village’s leader to prepare the reunion for the past three days, spending around twelve hours a day by his side to go over every little detail they should discuss about and, as tired as Madara was, he knew it was for the best.

For Tobirama was one amazing Hokage. Far better than Hashirama ever was before him. For Hashirama was a man of the people, trying to content everyone without thinking of the consequences, Tobirama had a cool mind and a sense of priorities, that, doubled with his high level of duty, made him the fittest person to occupy that situation

It took time for Madara to come to terms with it, especially after Hashirama hinted that he would like him to take after him, as the second Hokage. But Madara stepped back when the votes came in and chose Tobirama as their new leader. Tobirama didn’t wait long after the announcement to ask him to become his right arm, stating he wouldn’t want anyone else by his side. Madara was skeptical, at first. Five years later, he was well aware of how visionary Tobirama had been.

They worked well together. Very well.

It was why Madara was bored at the moment. He already was aware of everything Tobirama was supposed to talk about, he was the one to write down Tobirama’s notes after all and he wished he could, for that exact reason, skip the meetings but he couldn’t. Because it also was his obligation as a clan leader, to attend them. He couldn’t wait for it to reach its end.

Soon, the first part of the meeting was finished, when Tobirama talked of their resources and how they would need to keep taking many missions to ensure their current lifestyle. Most of them, shinobis, were used to little comfort and rationing their food. But Konoha had allowed them to live better, to enjoy life as it was, now they had united and even Madara, who had been reluctant to change his habits, at first, was slowly getting used to it. For example, he ate better, he had stopped depriving himself from the amazing feeling of a full belly some time ago. Eating his fill had become something he did on a daily basis now, without feeling self conscious and he wasn’t sure he could ever go back on that.

The next part of the meeting was going to be the annoying part. For each and every one of the clan leader was to speak their own little demands, how their clan felt among Konoha, if they had thought of things they might want to change. Of course, some of them seemed to take it as an invitation to insult their work, all they did for the village’s sake, all they had built. Madara had stopped taking it personally, though, Tobirama as well after realizing that some of these people were never satisfied with anything anyways. It hadn’t been easy. But they managed.

Glancing at the Hokage, Madara repressed a smile. To him, it was obvious that Tobirama was just as annoyed as he was with the situation, with that part of the meeting. It showed in his position, in how slumped he was in his chair and how he was playing with his pen. To anyone else, it would look as if Tobirama was listening, his position remained open and quite neutral. But Madara, who spent so much time by his side, working with him, couldn’t be fooled. Tobirama too wanted to ditch the meeting now.

His lips quirked up into a soft smile, at the thought, one Madara hid behind his hand, pretending he was leaning on it now and he glanced at Tobirama again, only to realize that Tobirama’s eyes had settled on him, now. A side look, as if his movements had caught Tobirama’s attention, and he didn’t look away when he realized that Madara had noticed it. He merely offered him the tilt of his head, the kind Madara saw many times before. He had grown to learn Tobirama’s all and every expressions, with time. That one meant “are you agreeing with me ?”, a silent question to which Madara often answered to with a sigh. It wasn’t hard to understand what Tobirama meant, today, he was bored and would rather be literally anywhere else.

Madara agreed with him. He snorted in answer. Tobirama’s lips pulled into a smirk as he looked away again. Madara’s breathing hitched in his throat at the sight.

It happened often lately. When he and Tobirama shared a moment, a little something, just the two of them and Madara then would feel almost breathless. As if someone had kicked him in the chest, as if he had been training for hours without a pause and as harmless as the feeling was, Madara hated it. It made him feel weak. Especially in the knees.

Madara didn’t look away, though. He couldn’t look away from the smile that lingered on Tobirama’s lips afterwards. It was a rare sight, to see Tobirama smile, even to him who spent so much time with the man, as they worked together from early in the morning, to very late at night sometimes. The kind of sight he almost didn’t believe at first, he always had known Tobirama keeping a neutral expression, or frowning. But when he smiled, everything about him seemed to soften. The lines of his face, the gleam in his eyes, the air around him. Madara was almost jealous the people around the room could witness it, but he didn’t move, he didn’t say a word. He merely continued to stare.

He hoped nobody would notice.

The meeting was all but forgotten now. He couldn’t care less what his fellow clan leaders were talking about. He probably should care, as Tobirama’s right arm, but he didn’t. Their demands had become more and more idiotic with time, impossible to realize and they would take offense anyways when being told that Konoha couldn’t provide them with what they wanted. And their secretary was writing down everything anyways so he would only have to read that report to know what they talked about. As for the Uchihas, Madara cared for their well-being, of course. He worked for it everyday, making Konoha bigger, safer and thrive and none had complained yet. Sure, there were some incidents sometimes but they were all but minor, no need to whine at the Hokage for them, he’d rather deal with them himself. Which his fellow counterparts didn’t seem to understand. Or share his point of view.

Then again, he became clan leader before the alliance. Most of them took over their clan after they joined Konoha. They probably had no idea what they were doing. Hence why they’d rather dump as many as their own responsibilities on Tobirama’s shoulders. Not that Tobirama was going to accept them, but he was polite enough when declining their demands. Madara would have never had his patience.

Instead, Madara decided to focus on Tobirama and what they would do afterwards. These meetings were draining, they both agreed on that and they usually used it as an excuse to ditch work for the two following days. Meeting up at Tobirama’s, or his own place, or finding a pretext to leave Konoha, only to meet at that small, and very discreet, onsen a few kilometers away. If anyone asked, they merely answered that the calmness of the place allowed them to discuss the details of the meeting properly, without being interrupted. All they usually did was to soak in the hot water, have good meals and sleep as much as they needed.

They usually needed lots of that.

It had been some time with they went to the onsen, after all. Madara hoped they would.

It was that thought that made his head perk up and his face harden. For it wasn’t the kind of thoughts he was used to. Madara had grown used to spend a lot of time with Tobirama, it was his duty now, as the Hokage’s right arm and he took some pleasure in it as Tobirama was but a very organized person and didn’t need to be actually bribed to work, unlike Hashirama. Two years of working with Hashirama had left scars in his brain. They mostly healed when he realize how different the Senju brothers were. But, actually hoping to .. elope with Tobirama !? That was .. no. No, surely, he couldn’t think like that. He couldn’t hope to spend time alone with the man in an onsen without being disturbed. It made no sense. Sure, he was tired and people were getting on his nerves at the moment, especially the Hyuga clan leader who really should just shut up but.

What was wrong with him ?

Madara choked. Then he pretended he was coughing so he wouldn’t catch anyone’s attention and he rubbed his forehead, shaking his head. Surely, these thoughts only were triggered by his tiredness. It was the only explanation, the only one Madara would accept at the moment and he looked up again, his eyes automatically settling on Tobirama. He probably shouldn’t have, as Tobirama was looking at him again. More openly, this time, it wasn’t just a discreet side look anymore and he was frowning a little. He looked worried. He was worried and Madara looked away when he realized so. Because it made his heart actually hammer in his chest and it felt as if he couldn’t breath anymore. Nothing compared with earlier, when he shared a silent conversation with Tobirama.

No, this time he wasn’t feeling too good anymore and he soon realized why. He did hope to spend some time alone with Tobirama, in a private setting. And it was because he actually liked Tobirama. In a not so friendly way.

This time, Madara couldn’t stop himself from standing. Right there, in the middle of the meeting room, interrupting whoever had been talking and he flushed hard, when he realized what was happening and he looked at Tobirama again but he was quick to look away, stammering on words.

“I-I .. I must go,” he mumbled, then he grabbed his coat, he was quick to put it on and he left without looking back.

The harsh rain falling from the skies didn’t help him cool down at all. Right the contrary, even and Madara was having a hard time understanding what was happening at the moment. Why he was reacting like this, why he was even thinking that he liked Tobirama Senju. It couldn’t be happening. And the look of confusion Tobirama served him … Gods. This was one hell of a situation.

His home was silent, when Madara finally reached it. Deliciously warm thanks to the stove, which was welcomed seeing how drenched he was and Madara was quick to take his coat off, to grab a towel to dry his messy hair. But it didn’t change a thing. It didn’t change anything at all, as the thoughts now were taking over his brain and forbidding him to think of anything else at all.

Such an insidious idea indeed and yet, even despite how impossible to accept it was, it sounded so right to him. It sounded like the truth, the one and only and Madara couldn’t accept that.

Madara spent the rest of the day trying to figure it out. To understand how this had happened, how it was even possible for him to .. what, to begin with ? Develop a crush ? Fall in love ? He wasn’t sure which words fitted his feelings the best. It was hard to describe but, the more he thought about it, the more he remembered all these little moments they spent together, just the two of them, how easy things had become after a certain time, how they still argued sometimes but they always managed to find some sort of agreement in the end. How close they sat together, sometimes. How they shared a room at the onsen because it was more practical this way. They didn’t share a bed, of course. Expect once because they got a bit tipsy on sake and didn’t feel important to not sleep in the same bed. Tobirama had been distant for a couple of days, afterwards, for reasons Madara never exactly understood.

He never asked either, though.

How could he ever missed this ? How couldn’t he see the obvious when it was right here, in front of him, that whole time ? Because one thing was certain, it didn’t start today. No, it was an old feeling, strong and healthy, even and Gods, how mortified he was with it. And with how he left the meeting without giving any explanation at all. He could already list the names of the clan leaders who would feel insulted and demand some kind of apology from him. It already was triggering a headache.

Madara didn’t sleep at all, that night. He couldn’t, when his mind was overflowed with images of Tobirama, with all the little things he missed and thought were only coming from a developing friendship. But it wasn’t friendship or camaraderie he was feeling for Tobirama, it did hold something more romantic and he couldn’t help cursing several times, out loud, at his brain. He hated it. He hated it so much.

The morning came and with it, Izuna. Madara didn’t exactly have to focus on the stranger presence to know. Only Izuna would ever dare enter his home uninvited and, apparently, prepare tea or coffee in the kitchen. Or something stronger, Madara hoped. He’d need something strong to face the day. Or maybe he could just hide here for a day or two. He only answered to Tobirama, after all and Tobirama would be resting on his own after that meeting. Probably.

“Rise and shine brother !” Izuna all but chanted when he entered the bedroom without knocking, a tray in hands and he was quick to flop down by his side, a big smile on the lips. Madara ignored him, too happy to be given some kind of breakfast without having to prepare it himself and he was pleasantly surprised to taste some alcohol in his coffee. Yes, he needed this. And Izuna always knew what he needed.

“How much do you know ?” Madara questioned his brother with no preamble, eyeing him and his very toothy grin once he had relaxed enough to do so.

“You left the meeting before the end,” Izuna giggled, which made Madara want to punch him. “Blushing.”

“I wasn’t blushing,” Madara answer, even if it was a lie. It made Izuna laugh harder and cling to his arm, as he always did. Madara glared at him, then he sighed.

He should talk about it. He knew he should. Because actually talking of things that bothered him helped in the past, rather than just try and deal with them on his own. Izuna often said not to hesitate, if he ever needed to, he always told him that it was his role as his brother to listen and Madara did try, sometimes. It wasn’t always easy, though and this time wouldn’t be easy at all indeed. But he needed it. He did.

“I think I like Tobirama.”

Saying the words out loud wasn’t easy. Not at all, it made everything feel so real now and Madara grimaced, unable to ignore the weight down his guts. One couldn’t say that Izuna and Tobirama were friends. Sure, Tobirama had named him head of the Security department, after spending all of Hashirama’s term as the Hokage telling him to do just that. And it had been an idea Madara agreed with, even if reluctantly because he knew how Izuna was going to take it to the heart and become overzealous. But he was doing great. Very much so and people respected him.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” was Izuna’s answer, followed with a snort that made Madara’s eyes go wide. What?

“What,” he muttered, unable to process a single thought anymore.

“I’m blind and I’ve noticed it two years ago,” Izuna admitted on the same tone, giggling now. “You literally won’t ever shut up about him.”

Madara blinked. Uncomfortable with his brother’s answer, with how simply Izuna had said the words and he stared, for a long time.

There was no negativeness in his brother’s reaction. No bitterness, no judgement either. He was accepting the idea just fine, obviously comfortable with it, seeing how he was smiling and how he kept clinging to his arm like he always did. Which at least made Madara feel a bit better.

“You don’t care ?” He questioned because he couldn’t help it and Izuna laughed.

“Why would I ?” He retorted, shrugging. “It’s been seven years since we’ve made the alliance now. I might would have cared if you had told me you liked him right after we signed the treaty. But we’ve lived with the Senjus for all that time now. It wouldn’t have been fair.”

Madara did smile at that, just a little. Then he frowned and looked down at his brother.

“Which Senju are you bedding ?”

Izuna laughed hard at the question, almost rolling on the side and it was only then that Madara noticed the marks on his brother’s neck, right at the crook near his shoulder but hidden until then by his collar.

“Itama and I have been dating for some time now,” Izuna eventually admitted, when he finally had the chance to catch his breath. “He’s been hitting on me forever though.”

Itama. Itama Senju. Who was Hashirama’s and Tobirama’s little brother. Well it did help him understand why Izuna wouldn’t care if he liked Tobirama, why he seemed to accept the idea so easily. It would have been hypocritical not to, after all but it didn’t mean it wasn’t a surprise to him, that it didn’t take him aback. He had worked with Itama a couple of times, he had to, as Itama was the head of the hospital. A very sweet man indeed, which was surprising, considering Izuna’s character. Madara wouldn’t have thought Izuna would ever date a man like him. Then again, he and Itama’s relationship was quite limited. They only ever interacted for the sake of Konoha’s, and the hospital’s, good working. Nothing more.

“Just go after Tobi,” Izuna eventually sighed, snuggling closer again and a soft smile on the lips.

“I-I,” Madara flushed at his brother’s sudden pushing, he looked away. Admitting to him, (and to himself), that he might have a crush on the man was one thing. But going after him ? What did it even mean to begin with ? He wasn’t going to run after Tobirama until Tobirama did something, right ? And what if Tobirama didn’t feel the same ? He probably didn’t. He was a practical man. And Madara was pretty sure he never saw him having the slightest romantic interest for anyone.

Izuna stayed with him for the day. Madara did question him several times about it, as he was the head of the Police department and couldn’t exactly take days off on his own like this, he was needed and he was supposed to remain easy to find as well. But Izuna avoided his questions, each time and made himself quite helpful around the house. Sure, Madara had avoided most of the meeting, by literally running away before the most annoying moment but it didn’t mean he wasn’t tired from working on the whole thing for days on a row to prepare it.

Also, the intense feelings he went through with ever since that moment did tire him.

Still. Izuna’s advice kept ringing in his mind. His brother actually pushing him to .. what, exactly ? Confess to Tobirama ? Date him ? How did dates even work ? He did have some in the past but they all went so horribly that he eventually gave up. He was not good at this. And, if he must admit it, he wasn’t exactly the simplest person to deal with.

On the evening, as Izuna had left after dinner and Madara was going to bed, he still had no answer to his questions. So many of them, so little help. Izuna did try to help but who knew how reliable Izuna truly was ? Sure, Izuna’s affective life had been quite busy, ever since .. ever. But it didn’t mean his advices were any good, right ?

Madara knew he couldn’t hide forever, though. And it wasn’t like him either. He, the fearless, dreaded shinobi, wasn’t going to hide from some heart affairs, would be ? It would bring shame to his ancestors. Actually doing anything with a Senju might be worse but he knew for a fact that some of them weren’t as spotless as History pretended them to be.

Going to the Hokage tower the next morning took him longer than usual. Not that he stalled .. which he totally did. But Madara wasn’t sure Tobirama would be there to begin with. It would be fair if he had taken his day off.

Tobirama was very much present in the office when Madara entered it. Obviously tired, seeing the bags under his eyes and how he was leaning on his hand but when he looked up, his deep red eyes sparkled a way that made Madara’s guts tighten. Which he didn’t enjoy. It was an unfamiliar feeling, one he obviously never experienced around anyone, and especially not Tobirama and Madara wanted to roll his eyes but he didn’t. He couldn’t do so when Tobirama was watching. It would make Tobirama question him.

“You’re here,” Madara stated after a second, diverting his eyes and pinching his lips together. He eyed his desk, then he looked at Tobirama again. “You look terrible. You shouldn’t be there today.”

“You neither,” Tobirama’s rough tone answered him. It always was like that, after such a meeting, as it forced Tobirama to talk a lot. Madara sometimes fixed him a cup of tea with honey.

Madara shrugged, though. Then he walked to the Hokage’s desk, pulling the scroll Tobirama had been working on his own to start reading it. It was the secretary’s report of the meeting, that Tobirama was reviewing to keep the best ideas and the important points. Madara huffed.

“Your brain is going to fry if you work on this so quickly,” he grumbled, rolling the thing again and putting it away into a drawer. Then, he sat on top of the desk and glanced at Tobirama again.

Now they were so close and he was aware of what was happening in his brain and heart, Madara couldn’t ignore it anymore. There was something there indeed, something strong that made him stay close with Tobirama, that made him want to remain there and for Tobirama to keep watching him the way he was doing at the moment. Half lidded eyes fixed on him, leaning back in his chair in a relaxed attitude. And it was so simple. And Madara was well aware that today was not an exception, that it often was like this between them, since Tobirama named him his right arm. Too much time had passed for Madara to ever deny it.

“Are you feeling better ?” Tobirama eventually asked after a whole minute of silence and in a casual tone. “You looked like you’ve seen a ghost before you left the other day.”

Madara scoffed. Then he rolled his eyes. “It’s .. close.”

“Care to share ?” Tobirama offered.

This was it. The perfect moment, the perfect occasion. Tobirama actually asking to be told what was up with him and Madara’s heart burning to confess. He knew he probably shouldn’t, their current relationship was going to change, obviously, Tobirama might not enjoy hearing his confession. But Izuna’s words were but stuck in his mind. And maybe, just maybe, it was the right thing to do.

“I .. realized that I like you.”

The silence that followed wasn’t the kind Madara braced himself for. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it wasn’t tense. Tobirama was looking at him still, his beautiful eyes gleaming with something unknown and eventually, a smile graced his lips.

“I do too.”

Madara huffed at Tobirama’s words. Obviously, he wasn’t understanding the whole thing.

“No you don’t get it. I like you. As a .. romantic interest.”

It sounded so bad but here it was. The raw truth and Madara felt like a weight he didn’t know he was carrying was removed from his shoulders and they relaxed as he looked down at Tobirama’s eyes again. He had foreseen confusion. All he saw was happiness.

“Yes, I understand,” Tobirama insisted lightly. “I do too, Madara.”

It took some time for Madara to register the words. Then he realized what was happening and he stared back at Tobirama, his guts tightening again and it was hard to swallow. Why was it hard to swallow ?

“Izuna said he noticed it two years ago,” Madara admitted, and he probably was oversharing but who cared at the moment ?

“Yes, I’d say it was around that time for me as well,” Tobirama didn’t seem phased with the whole thing. He even chuckled.

“Why didn’t you do anything ?” was Madara’s next question, and he frowned this time. Why indeed ? Why hadn’t Tobirama done a thing, if he truly knew about it ? They were men of action, weren’t they ?

“You probably would have punched me.”

Which wasn’t wrong, Madara was well aware of it. Still. He resented Tobirama for it. He had all the rights to, they could have done something about it way earlier. But would have it been a good thing ? Madara wasn’t sure he would have even admitted it back then.

It was why he punched Tobirama’s chest, harder than he planned as Tobirama jumped on his chair, eyes wide in disbelief, obviously surprised with the gesture.

“What was that for !?” he exclaimed, rubbing where Madara had punched him. Madara rolled his eyes, then he crossed his arms.

“You should have said something,” he grumbled, trying to ignore how his cheeks were heating up. “We could have ..,” He trailed, but didn’t find what he wanted to say to begin with. It didn’t look like Tobirama minded.

“But we did, didn’t we ?” He questioned in a soft tone, careful when he reached for his knee and touched it. “All these moments we spent together, late at night to work, we had tons of dinner together, we even shared a bed. Isn’t it enough ?”

Madara snorted because of how obvious it all sounded. And how oblivious he had been.

“You’re literally the worst,” Madara mumbled, shrugging and looking away.

“Thank you,” Tobirama smiled, tilting his head to the side. “I love you too,” He added, grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles. Madara flushed but he didn’t pull his hand away, too content with the touch, entwining their fingers together as he shifted closer.

“Shut up, you absolute idiot,” Madara groaned, shaking his head. “I can’t believe I like you.”

Tobirama laughed. Madara was about to punch him again, but before he could even touch the Senju, Tobirama had grabbed his wrists and pulled him down for a kiss, his other hand tightening around his fingers. Madara let it happen.

Who knew the Senju was such a good kisser, after all ?


End file.
